


Ended Before It's Begun

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Jason and Percy meet again years in the future.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Ended Before It's Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene in End Game of Steve and Peggy dancing. Based on Steve's story in that Jason sacrifices himself in the war and wakes years in the future, separated from Percy, the person he loves.
> 
> Special thanks to A Hot Mess Tea on Discord for Beta'ing and fixing my horrible grammar.

He could hear the faint chords of a song floating down the hallway towards him. He followed the tune slowly, pausing at the end of the hall. Light glinted off the brass door number, highlighting his destination. Apartment 101. This is it. His eyes fell closed as he took a deep breath, arm frozen halfway in the air as he prepared to knock.

_What wIll he say? Will he want to see me?_

The last time he saw Percy was years ago. They had both still been boys, hellbent on proving themselves to the world and discovering who they were. Jason was a lot older. They both were. And he knew he had stopped being that boy a long time ago. Back then he had been filled with childish naïveté, optimistic, patriotic and idealistic. He'd believed in his country and their war.

But then he died. Or at least, he thought he died. But somehow his body had been found, and with the miracle of modern technology they somehow brought him back. Straight out of one of those nickel comics he used to read as a kid; he had woken up years in the future, where his government was still fighting. This time a different war. A soldier to the bone, he threw himself back into his work, taking mission after mission and working himself down to exhaustion.

He wondered if some of that naïveté was still there.

He had little spare time between missions but when he did, he used it to learn, catching up on the years that had passed him by.

He made friends in this new world, acquaintances that he could share a smile or a hello with, and some that would manage to convince him to come out, whether for a meal or just a drink. But no matter how hard anyone tried he refused to let them close. After all, it was easier to protect your heart when you didn’t care

_. . . .Liar. . ._

His inner voice hissed at him, reminding him of Leo, the bright eyed kid with the mind of a genius. And Piper, always quick with a smile or a kind word; who could just as easily reduce a man to tears if they insulted someone she loved. They had forced their way into his life and helped make this new age tolerable, never letting him wallow and hide, but also never pushing.

Steeling himself; he knocked on the door.

Once. Twice.

And then he waited. The only outward sign of his nerves was the rapid tapping of his foot against the floor. Even after all this time he could not remain still, always needing to move. And it had only gotten worse as he aged. It was the part of him always prepared for the next move, ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice.

The music on the other side of the door faded as the song ended. He could hear the soft padding of feet on the floor, moving closer. This was it. Time slowed down. The lock clicked and the handle slowly started to rotate. Finally the door opened.

And there he was. At least a decade older, with the same raven colored hair and sea green eyes. Gone were the boyish looks and baby fat. Yet there was a sharpness about him that was far more than just his jawline.

“Percy.” The name was a whisper of air across his lips.

“Hi Jason.” The voice was deeper than he remembered. His lip twitched into a smile, his mind supplying him with fond memories of youthful pranks and inside jokes.

"Is this… is this real? You're here?” He reached out his hand, stopping before he could make contact. A part of him feared his hand would sink right through Percy, like a ghost.

Percy’s hand caught his, warm against his skin as their fingers tangled together and he was drawn closer. “I don’t know. I hope so.”

The opening bars of a familiar song started. Taking a step, he placed his free hand on Percy’s hip and began to guide him in a slow sway, following the beat with their movements. There was no awkwardness in the way their bodies slotted together, fitting perfectly as though no time had passed at all.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” The brutal truth of the words made his heart ache. “It’s… I can’t believe it.”

“Trust me, I know the feeling.” Percy hesitated, his grip tightening for a moment before he leaned forward.. Pressing his face into the crook of Jason’s neck, he mumbled against his skin. “I saw you die.”

Flashbacks of their last mission played through his head; a train charging through the mountains; frigid air and snow coating the world around them; the ticking of his watch as time slowed down and the ocean rushed towards him...

“I know. If there'd been _any_ other way, I would've done it.”

“We were at war and you made a call. You did what you had to.” There was a glassy, wet sheen to Percy’s gaze when he lifted his head. Even after all this time Percy still wore his heart on his sleeve. Jason could see the pain and grief on his face, in the way his mouth twisted into a frown, the creases in his brow as they bunched together, the faint lines around his eyes.

“It was the only option.. but still, I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I missed our date.”

“It wasn’t your fault Jason.” Percy was silent for a moment. “At least you came back to me. You may have been a few years late, but here we are. Reunited, just like you promised.”

“Well, when you find the right dance partner; it's hard to let them go.” His arm went around Percy’s back, and their dance slowed; until they stood staring at one another. Cupping Percy's jaw, he traced his cheekbone with his thumb. “It took me a long time. But I found my way back. And I don’t plan on leaving again. You're stuck with me.”

“Good.” Percy placed his hand over Jason's and held it in place. “I thought I had moved on, but if I wake up and this is a dream... “ His voice trailed off, tears rolled down his cheeks. “I don’t think I could take it.”

“Me neither.” He tugged Percy closer until he could kiss him. It was a brief touch of their lips, a shared breath before he pulled back. Meeting Percy’s gaze ,he gave him a watery smile. “I love you Percy. Always.”


End file.
